calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Podcacting,screen cacting,video publishing.m.fatahpour
Podcasting Podcasting is a term inspired by the Apple Computer Corporation’s iPod—a portable digital audio player that allows users to download music from their computer directly to the device for later listening. The term is no longer specifically related to the iPod but refers to any software and hardware combination that permits automatic downloading of audio files (most commonly in MP3 format) for listening at the user’s convenience. Unlike traditional radio or other Web-based streaming media, podcasts give listeners control over when they hear the recording. Podcasting makes use of the Internet’s Real Simple Syndication (RSS) standard. It differs from broadcasting and Webcasting in the way that content is published and transmitted via the Web. Instead of a central audio stream, podcasting sends audio content directly to an iPod or other MP3 player. How does it work? Podcasting is a unique innovation in content publishing based in large part on its inherent simplicity and ease of use. Users simply connect their portable audio devices to their computer, log on to a podcasting subscription service, and subscribe to that site’s feeds. Audio content is then “pushed” from the original source directly and automatically to the user’s iPod or MP3 player. All of the tools needed to create, modify, and distribute podcasts are within reach of anyone with a reasonably well-configured laptop. The desire to improve the quality of podcasts has resulted in rich Web-based resources outlining principles of sound, equipment recommendations, and shared experiences. Podcasting demonstrates the power of audio over text (listening as opposed to reading), allowing podcast users to listen and learn while they walk, jog, ride the bus, or are otherw ♦SCREENCASTING A screencast is a digital recording of computer screen output. In 2004, columnist John Udell invited readers of his blog to propose names for the emerging genre. Udell selected the term "screencast", which was proposed by both Joseph McDonald and Deeje Cooley. The terms "screencast" and Screencam are often used interchangeably, due to the market influence of ScreenCam as a screencasting product of early 1990s. ScreenCam, however, is a federal trademark in the United States whereas screencast is not trademarked and has established use in publications as part of Internet and Computing vernacular. Screencasts can help demonstrate and teach the use of software features. Creating a screencast helps software developers show off their work. Educators may also use screencasts as another means of integrating technology into the curriculum. Students can record video and audio as they demonstrate the proper procedure to solve a problem on an interactive whiteboard. Screencasts are useful tools for ordinary software users as well: They help filing report bugs in which the screencasts take the place of potentially unclear written explanations; they help showing others how a given task is accomplished in a specific software environment.ise away from their computer screen. Perhaps most significantly, podcast technology empowers users to publish audio content directly and seamlessly onto the Web ♦Video Publishing As the incredible technology is going to continue, every day newer multimedia tools are emerged. The explosion in the last few year of multimedia publishing on the web is very clear. This expansion of the Web into multimedia has come about quickly and is fast evolving, due primarily to the sudden explosion of broadband connectivity and cheap memory on computers. These days, it doesn't take hours to download a feature-length film, a fact that Netflix and Blockbuster are capitalizing on, Similarly, it doesn't take an expensive computer to be able to store and play those files, as hard-drive disk space and RAM have become incredibly cheap compared to what they were just a few years ago. Those two advances have created another change in the way we consume multimedia. Whereas our computers used to play the media file as it streamed through the connection, now it simply downloads it and plays it once completely saved. It's made viewing these types of files more efficient and enjoyable, and it has pushed streaming of content further into the realm of live performance